<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>between coworkers by gabriphales</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24450361">between coworkers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabriphales/pseuds/gabriphales'>gabriphales</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>gomens drabble hell [42]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Multi, Other, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, They/Them Pronouns for Michael (Good Omens), They/Them Pronouns for Uriel (Good Omens), Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:29:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>845</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24450361</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabriphales/pseuds/gabriphales</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>pleasant and soft archangel orgy ft. aziraphale except sandalphon isn't invited sorry dude</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Gabriel (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Michael (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Uriel (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>gomens drabble hell [42]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664713</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>between coworkers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i have niche interests and this is my kink</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"aziraphale? are you with us? did you hear me clearly?" </p><p>michael's voice snaps through air like keratin against hard wood. their fingers twist harder in aziraphale, raking around inside him as if searching for an answer elsewhere, considering his mouth has proved so unsuccessful. he gasps, breath catching in his lungs when uriel brushes over his clit, pinching softly.</p><p>"he's not listening, clearly." they smile, rolling into the budding head with the pad of their forefinger. "look at how he flinches. poor thing. too sensitive for us."</p><p>aziraphale bristles, eager to defend his spoiled honor. "i-i'm not! i can - i can take it. i - what were you saying?"</p><p>"status of the antichrist. how's everything going down there?" gabriel chuckles, pushing michael away from their space behind aziraphale, and filling the spot that's been left for him. he stands leaning over the edge of the desk, starting at aziraphale's waistcoat buttons, earnest to get him as undressed as possible.</p><p>"you're asking me that now? during this?" aziraphale stiffens, losing all the heat behind his snippy remarks the second gabriel has his hands rubbing over his chest. palms slip under his shirt, massaging carefully, <i>squeezing,</i> and feeling aziraphale up until there's very little left of him that's gone unfelt.</p><p>"why not? you're here. seems as opportune a time as any other." michael says, now biding their time, waiting for uriel to back down so they can get a chance at stuffing aziraphale full of their fingers again. uriel, of course, seems to have no intentions of stopping. they've started to kneel. gathering aziraphale's thighs in to clamp around their head, and <i>licking</i> - just licking right into him. aziraphale squirms from it, hips lifting, shifting position as if unable to withstand such a kind, gentle agony.</p><p>"i can't - ! you can't do that, sir, i'll cum." aziraphale speaks the words like a terrible warning. uriel only hears it as an invitation for more. they pull back, giving gabriel a very particular look - one that explains intentions beyond what any words can do - and he helps aziraphale onto his stomach. turning him around 'til he's face first with the noteworthy bulge in gabriel's trousers, and petting his hair the whole while.</p><p>"be soft with him. he's delicate." gabriel insists, telling uriel and michael as they line up behind aziraphale. michael palms over his ass, stroking the flushed, malleable skin, and gripping it in their hands tight enough to make aziraphale jolt.</p><p>"don't worry," they say. "we'll be nothing short of adoring with our favorite employee, yes?"</p><p>uriel nods. "he's too pretty to hurt."</p><p>"that's reassuring to hear. what if i weren't so pretty?" aziraphale has the nerve to ask, peering over the edge of his trembling shoulder.</p><p>michael's smile twists into something more impish, sinister - quite the look for a holy archangel.</p><p>"don't worry your lovely little head about it, sweet. just take what we give you, yes?" they instruct, guiding his head back to face gabriel with a hand tilting under his chin.</p><p>and, true to the orders he's been given, aziraphale takes. when uriel presses inside him - shushing sweetly, and stroking up and down the knobby line of his spine, rubbing silky shirt fabric into his soft skin - he takes it. wet-eyed and soundless, his mouth dropped open, panting for air. gabriel's quick to let that granted hole swallow him, shoving his cock past aziraphale's spittle-slick lips, and fucking his face even as he cries with it. damp, spluttering sobs, choked by the cockhead jabbing against the sweltering back of his throat. </p><p>his cries are only a symphony to inspire more torment from his tormentors. michael coos at him, a weak mockery of sympathy. they spread his thighs wider, nudge their hips beside uriel's. and aziraphale's expecting it, aziraphale knows what's coming. but that doesn't stop him from letting out a pathetic, humiliating shriek as they slam in beside uriel, tearing into him.</p><p>he drools, thick and dripping down his chin. uriel and michael's thrusts are anything but cautious. he's shoved further up the desk, rocking gabriel's cock deeper in his mouth, and it's too much, it's too much, he can hardly take it.</p><p>his orgasm rips through him, hard-willed and shuddering, making his stomach clench and double over. he wiggles fruitlessly, hyperventilating around gabriel's girth, and mourning the tender soreness he knows is soon to follow in his jaw for days after. gabriel, at the very least, has the decency to come across his face instead. knowing aziraphale has a certain distaste for bitter samplings. </p><p>the wetness dribbles across aziraphale's cheeks in embarrassing, shameful traced lines. but that's nothing compared to his cunt getting overflowed with cum, trickling along the fat lips of his red raw labia, marking up his sticky thighs.</p><p>they all pull out in a mildly concerning synchronization with one another. gabriel pats over his head once more, tempering the thick of his afterglow shakes, and whispering soft comforts.</p><p>it's only after everyone else has left, and aziraphale's sent back downstairs, dithering in his favorite elevator, that he realizes he never answered their question.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>